


The First Count

by TheLadyofMirkwood



Series: The Mixed Heritage Chronicles [1]
Category: The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: ...i think, Baby Hobbits, Briar Sacksville-Baggins, Family, Gen, Kid fic sorta, but they aren't, cause there's fae blood in this blood line, that should be called dwobbits, the queen under the mountain, there will be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyofMirkwood/pseuds/TheLadyofMirkwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aida, her name should be Aida." She said with a firm nod.</p>
<p>A new Dwobbit is brought into the family only she's missing a name. Good thing there's a healthy able mind willing to help the new parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Count

"Ten fingers, ten toes."

Briar wakes slowly. Her lashes, matted together, peel apart painfully. Rolling her head to the side her ruby hair crunches. Groaning she slowly sits up looking around confusedly.

 

"She’s got blue eyes like me too." Comes the soft whisper again.

Moaning tiredly Briar slides her feet out of the silken covers. Hobbling out of bed she squints around suspiciously. Reaching out blindly she grabs the soft woolen robe that her mother owned so long ago. Slipping it on she picks up a few of the sparkling pins Kili has made over the years and puts her hair inelegantly.

"Her ear’s are different though. They’re pointy, why are they pointy?"

 

Walking into the sitting room Briar leans against the rocky archway a smile festering on her face. The family has swarmed into the large room. They’ve all gathered around the large wooden cradle in the center. Leaning over the edge the young princess Gabriella (Gabbi, if you’d please) peers at her cousin suspiciously. Her curling maple hair reaches down and tickles the babes cheeks.

 

"Because she’s part Fae." Everyone turns, startled that the new mother is awake so soon. Glowing mystically Briar glides into the room taking the stool and drapes her body over the upper half of the cradle. "Fae?" Gabriella says. Smiling Briar nods, her blue eyes land on the sleeping babe, “Like me Gabbi. She’s going to be very different from you, I, and everyone in here. She’s a rare breed and will need all the friends she can get." Looking into her niece’s eyes Briar glanced at Thorin and Bilbo. “What’s her name?" Gabriella asked.

 

Briar’s brows lifted surprised. She glared at Kili amusedly, who flushed under her stare. “She doesn’t have one yet. What do you think her name should be?”

Gabriella pursed her lips. Reaching down she ran her fingers along the babes pointed ears. They were elvish looking, slender and long. And at the tips they were tinted the shyest of greens. Like the tip of a budding flower.

 

"Aida, her name should be Aida." She said with a firm nod.

 

Kili and Briar share a look, silently conversing. Together they share a softening smile before reaching out and placing their palms on their babies head. “Aida,” Briar says thoughtfully, “I like that.”

 

Gabriella looks around, her deep sapphire eyes sparkling ethereally. Smiling widely she beams at her fathers then looks back down at Aida. Softening in expression she says reverently “I will be your friend Aida, and we’ll be together forever.”

Lacing hands together Bilbo and Thorin share a mutual look of happiness of Briar and Kili. Though they know not of the future events about to unfold, and how fate has tied their children together, the large family of miners, toy makers, scribes, royals, guards, cooks, and advisers gaze down at the young princesses with more adore than any amount of gold or treasure could ever summon.

 


End file.
